Revolver
The Revolver is the standard side-arm that Artyom uses throughout the game. It has six shots in the cylinder and deals high damage. Information The revolver is a decent weapon, and it remains useful thourough the game thanks to numerous upgrades. An extended barrel will increase the accuracy, rifle stock will reduce recoil, a suppressor will cause the gun to be stealthy but at a cost of firepower, and once you get the scope and laser dot the only problem is the small 6 round capacity. On Normal it can take a Lurker or standard Nosalis with one body shot, and most unarmored human enemies with two body shots. On higher difficulties it's even more useful because of the increased damage values and because of limited 5.45 supply. Variants and obtaining There are several variants that you can find around in shops or just lying around. All costs are in MGR (Military-Grade Rounds), these are the real costs, because the weapon cost depends on the value of the weapon you have in that slot. Related Achievements Trivia *400px|rightIf the player so chooses they can play through the whole game without the revolver, (with the exception of the last few moments in Ethereal), as the player does not have to pick up the revolver from the weapons locker when it is presented. * It's somewhat odd that the people of the Metro to have had an extensive number of magnum pistols and rounds considering that there are no Russian-made pistols that use the .44 magnum cartridge and the fact that magnums aren't widespread outside North America. * The revolver has the most variations than any other weapon in the game. * The revolver seems to be a combination of several real life weapons. The barrel and trigger area resembles a Colt Python, the grip is similar to a Colt Anaconda, and the cylinder release catch seems to be based off of Smith & Wesson revolvers. Also the fact that it can be silenced might indicate a cylinder gas seal system similar to the Russian M1895 Nagant revolver. * Revolver is stamped on the side of the barrel in Russian on all versions of the pistol. * If Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, he will look at the revolver before playfully spinning it around. Also if the revolver has a stock equipped, he will pitch it back and forth to each hand to crack his knuckles. * There is a continuity error regarding the revolver in the end of Ethereal. Hunter gives Arytom a standard revolver but when Atyrom has to shoot the Dark One, it has an extended barrel. When Arytom is awakening from the trance he is holding a standard revolver but when the player has control of him again during the good ending the revolver has an extended barrel again. * The Achievement 'Cowboy' Can be earned if 30 kills with the Revolver is performed. Gallery Revolver_barrel_laser_dot.jpg|Artyom's revolver with extended barrel and red dot during Prologue Bildota_0001.jpg|As seen in the beta-version Category:Weapons Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light